Keryn Renner
History Keryn Renner was created in 2326. The event of her creation was a powerful soulweaving spell cast on Clara Renner, the Erachi, which purified the Erachi spirit of foreign influence and separated it from Clara in the form of a baby girl. Clara, with the help of an Aryoril named Luciana, escaped and took Keryn home with her, adopting the girl as her daughter. Caden Ferran, Clara's husband, became Keryn's father, and she was raised on Kaven base by the two. Keryn, having been taken directly out of Clara's soul, showed great combative prowess as a child, something her mother caught onto very quickly, and began her formal swordsmanship education when the girl was seven, even earlier than Clara had truly begun her training. Clara relied on the forms of lightsaber combat to form a basic structure of Keryn's education. Keryn showed a level of growth only matched by her mother's early days. As time went on, Keryn's fighting style grew to one that was largely associated with Vaapad, Juyo, Djem-So, and Ataru, though Keryn could easily shift into the other forms to match the situation she was in. When Keryn was fifteen, she met the seventeen year old Merric Cale, apprentice of family friend Vitor Rogan, and, while Keryn's parents and Vitor spoke about more serious matters, the two teenagers sparred outside, and, to Keryn's shock, she found herself equaled by the strange tactics and theatrical style Merric brought to the match. The two eventually agreed that it would be called a draw, but the two went on to attempt to organize rematches constantly, rematches that never came into fruition. The two bonded immensely over the next few years, to the point that her uncle once suggested to her parents that they had met their future son-in-law. Once she was of age, Keryn formally joined the Dawn Crusaders and became the assistant to former Jedi Master Jagen Larx, learning from him about commanding in the field. The same year, Keryn entered a brief physical relationship with Mason Young, though the only ones who learned of this were Katalena Akulov, Morrigan Sigurdson, Vivien McIntyre, and Briella Arslan, all of whom she was close friends with. The relationship lasted a grand total of four days on a long weekend. Personality and Traits Keryn is, most of the time, every bit as loud and boisterous as her father was in his youth. An ultra competitive nature she developed from her swordsmanship training often drives her to not only accept challenges from other swordsmen, but often challenge them herself in an effort to prove her abilities. Something many have noted in their interactions with her is that she truly loves being in battle and fights, something she never denies, but openly accepts and agrees with. Her father once noted that nothing brought a spark to her eye like the chance to test her combat abilities or even debate battle tactics and styles. When she has been defeated in battle, she immediately sets to work making the proper corrections, almost to an obsessive level. Once someone gets past her competitive, confrontational exterior and gets to know her, they tend to be shocked that in many aspects of life, such as socializing with friends or romance, she becomes rather quiet and awkward, shy, even. Unless someone brings up her favored topics of choice, she tends to keep her opinions to herself, more content to listen to others. However, she is more than capable of creating random hook-ups for herself, a skill taught to her by Vivien McIntyre. A trait she has from both her parents is that if she is pressed the wrong way, she will fly off the handle and will likely get violent. This was shown in perfect detail when a trio of Jedi Padawans she met when her mother took her to visit the Jedi temple began taunting her in all the wrong ways, she promptly challenged them to sparring and utterly annihilated each one of them. Keryn has also shown a lack of prejudice in her soul, making friends with Jedi, Sith, aliens, humans, everyone. She also showed a belief that everyone is capable of redemption, to the point of becoming good friends with Katalena Akulov and the former Hybrid commanders. She has also shown a fondness (though not addiction) to alcohols, which started when she began to hang out with Viv when she was seventeen. Keryn described it as: "Of the friends I had, if I threw up while drunk most of them would panic and make sure I didn't die or something. Viv would smirk at me and say 'learn how to drink, you pussy.' So, I learned from her." Following the Battles with the Aryoril, and her mother lost her Erachi Powers, Keryn felt that it fell to her to become to protector of Earth Plane, as well as the figurehead for the plane's defense. This led to her overdoing her boisterous and confident side, even developing a level of promiscuity in an attempt to not appear weak and afraid, something she actually felt. Additionally, Keryn became obsessed with improving her abilities in combat and her power use, and set to training for nine hours a day. Keryn would also develop a lack of the need for sleep, instead being rejuvenated by either absorbing soul force near her or taking time to allow her own powers and body to recharge. Despite this, Keryn still tries to sleep as often as possible, as it allows her to escape from reality. Combat Abilities Keryn, by the time she reached adulthood, was praised as one of the finest swordsmen her parents had ever seen. Only equaled by her parents as well as her friend Merric, she takes great pride in her abilities, and truly hates to lose when they are put to the test. Once she had completed her training under the Jedi arts of combat, she studied numerous other combat styles from history. These include: *Djem-So/Shien *Ataru *Juyo/Vaapad *Makashi *Niman *Shii-Cho *Soresu *Dimachaerus *Murmillo *Eskrima *Kenjutsu *Italian Renaissance School of Swordsmanship *Spanish Renaissance School of Swordsmanship *Three Forms of the New Jedi Order (Strong, Medium, Fast) *Sokan *Trispzest *Tràkata *Telekinetic Sword Combat *Iaido *Swordfighting styles taken from the memories of previous Erachi souls from other planes within Keryn. In addition to her swordsmanship abilities, Keryn possesses Erachi powers, which allow for rapid healing of normally fatal wounds, dispelling of the traditional white Erachi-Energy, and the summoning of a Soul-Sword. The Soul-Sword is a weapon that is forged from an Erachi's very soul, and they can summon the weapon to them at any time, as it is a part of their soul and inseparable from their being. For a long time, Keryn was limited to the first form of her soul-sword. However, during the Ancient Reaper War, Keryn gained access to her second level of soul-sword power, which magnified her abilities tenfold. Keryn immediately set to work trying to unlock the third form until being made aware of the fourth form, something no Erachi has ever achieved. This caused her to redouble her efforts, planning to be the first. During the Oken War, Keryn began developing a swordfighting style completely unique to her own person. She would eventually refer to it as Erachiya, a style that perfectly blended all known swordfighting forms across all of existence, from ancient gladiatorial forms of fighting to the styles used by the Harton-Erachi, into a single form of fighting. Keryn would master the usage of this new style quite quickly, enhanced by her memories of all the previous Erachi souls within her, and would use it to deadly proficiency over the course of the war. She would also work with Camus Mharen and the Shanara Order to improve her use of powers in correlation with her swordsmanship, something Camus specialized in. Relationships *'Clara Renner' - Keryn and Clara are extremely close, as Clara spent all of her work time training Keryn from the time Keryn was seven years old. Being both her parent and mentor, Clara seems to know Keryn better than Keryn knows herself, and Keryn looks up to her mother as her primary role-model in life. However, Keryn also feels as though Clara neglects her brother, Jace, which had caused some discussion between the two. *'Caden Ferran' - Keryn feels no negative feelings towards her father, but does feel more distance with him than her mother, as he spent much of her childhood alongside Jace. He still made attempts to involve and include her in his life, simply not at her brother's expense. As she grew older, she understood why, but still regretted that part of her upbringing. *'Jace Ferran' - Keryn cares for her brother to a huge degree, and felt guilty when they were growing up about his initial lack of powers. Once his powers began to manifest, Keryn dropped some of her protective behavior, but it still remained. The best examples of this were when she secretly beat up Jace's first girlfriend, and also was largely responsible for making sure both Jace and their father did not go with her on the Aryoril expedition, to his fury. Their relationship would further deteriorate during and after the Ancient Reaper War, during which Keryn was constantly away fighting and never saw Jace until the very end of it. Keryn would eventually begin to try and mend things between the two of them, despite knowing that the two would never be the closest of siblings and that much of that was her own fault. *'Rachel Seaver' - Keryn met Rachel at the beginning of the Oken War, when Rachel and Paige Prentiss first visited Earth Plane. Despite a rather frosty initial encounter, the two grew closer over the first few months of the war and eventually entered an open relationship with one another. Despite the relationship's allowance for brief flings with other individuals, something Keryn does indulge in, she is very much in love with Rachel and remains extremely committed to her. Gallery ErachusKatana.jpg|The Katana Keryn discovered at the very core of Erachus. KerynCloak.jpg|Keryn's hand crafted Erachi Short-Robe. KerynSword.jpg|Keryn's soul-blade in its first form. KerynSB2.jpg|Keryn's second stage Soul Blade. Keryn14.jpg Keryn5.jpg|Keryn in her armor. KerynBamf.jpg KerynSword3.jpg|The sword Keryn gained as part of her third state abilities.